Good Wizards
Good Wizards '''are opposite of '''Evil Wizards and they are their enemies. Members *Eklis, Gabriel, Antrida, Ampeda, Noseja, Kenisa, Sodera, Sedona, Deiza, Tejolis, Tineona, Seinos, Ozejos, Anazis, Elosin, Korisa, Anor, Antheron, Claire Bandech Connected Members *Thena, Delon Former members * Mia Alner Significant Powers * Power of sea, water and sky (Gabriel Alner) * Power of clouds (Korus Alner) * Power of fire (Dora Alner) * Power of rainbow (Thena Alner) * Power of death (Seinos) * Power of light, power of all-seeing (Ozejos) * Power of love (Deiza) * Power of mountains, earthquakes (Tejolis) * Power of temper, fury and war (Korisa) * Power of speed, hunt (Kenisa) * Power of knowledge (Antrida) * Power of health, healership (Ampeda) * Power of flowers, nature and plants (Anazis) * Power of water, rain and sea (Elosin) * Power of dreams, imagination (Noseja) * Power of strength, force (Sodera) * Power of stars (Sedona) * Power of animals (Tineona) * Power of moon, night, darkness (Anor) * Power of sun, light (Antheron) * Power of music, technology (Priria) * Power of sound, voice (Claire Bandech) * Power of:shadows, fire, rain, water, time spell, telepathy, sea, flame, ice, anger, feelings, waterfall, telekinesis, snow, hypnosis, counter spell, pain infliction, body control, message spell, spirit transference spell, banishing spell, unsealing spell, resurrection spell, resuscitation spell, web of confusion, darkness, night, stars, power of healing, boundary spell, petrification spell, barrier, ice flame, strength, magnetic atraction, inner flame, fire arrow, pyrokinesis, teleportation, vortex creation, absorption, Black Ring creation, invisibility, aerokinesis, atmokinesis, electrokinesis, essence manipulation, invisibilitiy detection (Eklis Alner and Mia Alner) |-| Antrida= Antrida is daughter of Korus and first wizard that was introduced in the Fairy World, book two. When she turns to vampire, she loses her powers. She has got the daughter named Laurena. She is twin sister of Ampeda. |-| Ampeda= Ampeda is daughter of Korus. She has got daughter named Michelle. Her power is healing and health. She is twin sister of Antrida. |-| Noseja= Noseja is a Wizard and daughter of Korus. She has got daughter named Livia. Her power is dreamin and imagination. She is twin sister of Kenisa. |-| Kenisa= Kenisa is Wizard and daughter of Korus. She has got the daughter named Aurora. Her power is hunt, speed. She is twin sister of Noseja. |-| Sodera= Sodera is daughter of Korus. Her daughter is Althea. Her power is force and strength. She is twin sister of Sedona. |-| Sedona= Sedona is daughter of Korus and twin sister of Sodera. Her daughter is Airlia. Her power are stars. |-| Deiza= Deiza is daughter of Korus and twin sister of Korisa. Her daughter is Undine. Her power is love. |-| Korisa= Korisa is daughter of Korus and twin sister of Deiza. Her daughters are Diana and Rianne. Her power is war and fury. |-| Tineona= Tineona is daughter of Korus and twin sister of Tejolis. Her daughter is Zoe. Her power are animals. |-| Tejolis= Tejolis is daughter of Korus and twin sister of Tineona. |-| Seinos= Seinos is son of Korus and twin brother of Ozejos. His daughter are Mira and Mara. His power is death. |-| Ozejos= Ozejos is son of Korus and twin brother of Korus. His daughter is Astra. His power is light, and he can see everything. |-| Anazis= Anazis is daughter of Korus and twin sister of Elosin. Her daughter is Ella. Her power is nature, flowers. |-| Elosin= Elosin is son of Korus and twin brother of Anazis. His daughter is Marrisa. His power is sea, waves. |-| Anor= Anor is son of Korus and twin brother of Antheron. His daughter is Ophelia. His power is night. |-| Antheron= Antheron is son of Korus and twin brother of Anor. His daughter is Sophia. His power is day, light. Kategorija:Wizards Kategorija:Species Kategorija:The Fairy World 1 species Kategorija:Creatures